


Hammered over the Anvil

by LewdCookies



Series: Fornheim Fornications [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate payment, Amorous Blacksmith, Busty Blacksmith, Busty dwarf, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Eating her out from behind, F/M, Fellatio, Flirting, Fucked over an anvil, Groping, Hammering away, Hard Fucking, Lots of spit, Minor height difference, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Taken From Behind, Tattoos, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, eating her out, from behind, fucked from behind, lots of talking, lots of tattoos, shortstack, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A ranger hammers out a deal in order to fix a broken sword.A story set in the A Eulogy for the Damned setting.





	Hammered over the Anvil

“Hey Gideon, lemme see your sword for a moment,” Octavia suddenly spoke. Him and the blonde haired Ampior warsmith sitting almost next to each other at a large table.  
The party, alongside the three survivors of the doomed Fornheim expedition armada they had come across by chance, were currently resting for the night. All of them having survived the ordeals of the Temple of Raudhfangi earlier. Around them the feast continued without pause, the inhabitants of Vestmannaeyjar celebrating that the siege of their home having finally lifted and the corruption infesting their lands having been cleansed.  
“Wait, why?” He looked at her confused for a moment.  
“I wanted to confirm something I thought I saw when you used to slice up that wolf…” Octavia wavered for a moment. Trying to find the right word to describe the infected werewolves they had fought before.  
“You mean the infected Raudhklo?” Gideon gently interjected. By now the ranger was rather well-versed in the various beastmen tribes that inhabited the continent known as Fornheim. Unlike the warsmith who had arrived much later than him and was still somewhat new to the world at large.  
“Yeah, that one,” she nodded.  
Without another word he handed her the scabbard. She unsheathed the sword. The blade, barring the very edge, was slightly dulled with soot. Which was an old habit of his, to make sure he couldn’t be spotted by the metal gleaming in the light. With an appreciative nod she took a closer look before returning it to its scabbard with a click and handing it back to him. Her face splitting into a wide grin.  
“Alright, who was it?” She asked mirthfully.  
Gideon looked confused for a moment, not completely sure what she was talking about.  
“The smith you fucked to get the sword reforged,” she then continued, still grinning widely. He sputtered for a moment and felt a slight blush coming onto his cheeks.  
“Wait, how did you-?”  
Octavia doubled over as she laughed racoursly.  
“Well, I wasn’t totally sure until you turned red as a beet but look at the sword near the hilt.”  
Gideon pulled the blade out from its scabbard and looked on both sides until he spotted a mark hammered into the metal.  
“You see that rune right next to the blacksmiths insignia?”  
He rubbed some soot away and sure enough was a rune he hadn’t really noticed before, nor was it something he recognized. He snapped the sword down again and looked at Octavia quizzically.  
“What about it?”  
“Well, it tells me you’re a pretty good fuck.”  
Gideon’s cheeks suddenly felt as if they were on fire and Octavia doubled over laughing again as he groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands for a moment.  
“Oh Siren damn that woman,” he muttered.  
“I’d be somewhat careful with what blacksmith you bring that to in the future,” she remarked with a humorous chuckle, “So spill it. Who was she?”  
With an exasperated sigh he began.  
“Her name was Maximiliana. She ran a forge at the edge of a village in the Strummenlande. I had been staying in the region for a while due to a job and managed to break the sword in the process.”  
“Yikes,” Octavia said with a wince. Losing your weapon wasn’t something an adventurer wanted to happen, it usually ended badly.  
“She was rather amicable.”  
“In more ways than one I figure,” Octavia remarked slyly.  
The side of Gideon’s mouth twitched upwards as the memories returned.  
The smith raised the hammer. Bringing it down on the white-hot length of metal that was pinned against the anvil with a gloved hand. The metal was rotated and the smith struck again. A third, a fourth as the small shop resonated with the sound of raw creation. Gideon looked fascinated as the ampior blacksmith plied their trade, the muscles on the back and shoulders of the half-dwarf visibly moving underneath the pale skin with each swing. The massive stone anvil they worked on standing almost in the middle of the blacksmith shop. A multitude of various hammers and tongs, many of which he had no idea what they were used for, hung from hooks on the wall. Or lay on nearby tables. The forge, a large thing that seemed to be hewn out of solid rock, stood at the far end. The coal inside it glowed a deep orange. The colours reminding the miyur ranger of the mottled skin patterns of the large salamanders that lived in and around volcanoes in the East. Its ever present heat was blunted by a draft coming through a pair of open doors on either end. The result was the inside of the shop felt like a warm summer’s day. It was a contrast to the steadily dropping temperatures outside as summer was slowly giving away to autumn.

Gideon leaned against a wooden beam on the other sound of the counter that barred access to the forge itself. Even if he could’ve easily climbed over the thing. Considering it was made for an ampior and not a taller miyur like himself. Although truth to be told he wasn’t that much taller in comparison. The fit and athletic arms of the elven half-breed were folded over his chest. They, much like the rest of him, were by nearly two decades of travel and fighting across the known world. A bundle of cloth wrapped with leather cords stuck in the pit of an arm. He wore surprisingly little despite the season, a tunic on his chest and a pair of dusty traveller pants and boots. After having spent some time in the Geffronreach to the north the weather in the Strummenlande; the Southern realms felt mild in comparison. Even with autumn chill beginning to roll in. The rest of his luggage, of which there was very little, and equipment currently located elsewhere. A tangled mess of sable black hair covered up a pair of slightly pointed ears and his skin was heavily tanned and weatherbeaten. There was a curious look reflected in his green eyes as he took in his surroundings, knowing that no blacksmith shop was ever alike.

He threw another look at the blacksmith hammering away at the glowing piece of metal. With their back towards him, he wasn’t too sure if the smith was a he or a she. ampior tended to be rather stocky regardless of gender and the large leather apron didn’t help much in determining the shape of their body. A large tattoo made out of simple geometrical symbols was visible on the bare back. The thing framed by the straps of an old tank top that also covered up the rest of it. What he could see of their arms they were covered in tattoos as well, long full sleeved things made in black. Short cropped hair, that too coloured black, covered the smiths head. But that shade was more charcoal than the inky black that covered their exposed skin. The hair pasted to the skin from sweat at places, the same thing making the smiths arm glisten in the glow from the forge.

With the blacksmith appearing not to have noticed his presence yet. Gideon let his eyes wander over the stores interior, knowing from experience that they could be somewhat testy if their work got interrupted. Items more familiar to him were on display on this side of the shop. Swords and polearms of various kinds were on display between shelves filled with tools. However, any urge to browse had been quickly dissuaded after he managed to lay his eyes on the listed price for one of the swords. A cursory check confirmed that the rest of the items on display weren’t what he would scarcely call affordable. At least not for a travelling monster hunter such like him.

Going out in the wilderness to study monsters wasn’t the most sensible thing to do, considering it typically meant rooting out various monster infestations. Either in the form nests or lone predators that decided to establish them in the outskirts of a village. More often at the behest of a village leader or, sometimes, local lord. Truthfully in the eyes of many he was nothing more than glorified pest control. Although they weren’t completely wrong in some regards, not that he cared about that in this case. However, the real problem was it wasn’t the most well paid job. Or, to be more precise, it didn’t pay generously enough most of the time to enable him to spend. At least not a frequent basis. Granted, he wasn’t the greatest at negotiation. Something he was certain his mercantile family would bemoan if they knew about it. Sure, each job usually ended up being a wealth of knowledge for him. But knowledge wasn’t something you could use to pay for food and lodging. At least not a constant basis. Not to mention then there was cost of repairing weapons or equipment when it managed to break. Which tended to happen when monsters were involved. It was something that myths and legends had a tendency to gloss over in many cases.

There was a loud hiss as hot metal was suddenly submerged in cold water, steam billowing up from the slack barrel, the sound calling for Gideon’s attention. The ranger giving one of the swords hanging on the wall one last look. There was a loud clang as the blacksmith dropped the cooled chunk of metal back down on the anvil. While beginning to remove their thick leather gauntlets the smith turned around to face him.

For an ampior she was surprisingly tall, Gideon thought, the top of her head reaching barely up to his shoulders. There was a trio of rings, two out of gold and one out of silver, set in her right ear. Her amber coloured eyes, set above a button nose, sized him up for a moment as she walked up to the counter. She wore a large leather apron, a hammer and some other tools stuck in a pocket at the front of it. The thing nearly reaching down to her boot clad feet. Beneath that he caught glimpses of the tank top from before as well as a pair of heavy duty pants. The apron seemed to barely be able to contain her rather large bust, and he caught the beginnings of a stylized bird tattooed on her upper chest. The design plunging headlong into the valley between her breasts. Realizing he was staring a bit too intently at her cleavage Gideon decided to look elsewhere, but not before registering a slight upwards twitch on her lips. Which were currently a pair of lines on her otherwise rather gentle featured face. Her arms were in fact fully tattooed, the full sleeve pattern starting from her shoulders and reaching down to the middle of her forearms. Their lower halves ending with criss-crossing geometrical patterns. She stopped to wipe the sweat of her brow with a rag for a moment.

She surprised him somewhat by flashing him a grin as she reached the counter and propped one elbow against the countertop.  
“Hey there, welcome to Hot Stuff. The name’s Maximiliana, but you can just call me Maxi for short. What can I help you with?”  
The jovial tone to her voice caught him by surprise as well, having expected something far gruffer. As ampior’s weren’t exactly known for their openness towards other races. There was an accent to her Common, most noticeably there was a slight roll to her r’s.  
“I need something repaired,” Gideon said as he put down the bundle down on the countertop, a slight rattling noise coming from inside it.  
“Well, either repaired or I might be in the market for a new sword.”  
“Is that so?” Maxi asked, obviously intrigued by his choice of words. She leant forwards at the same time. Gideon couldn’t help but to notice the valley between her breasts deepening as they mashed up against the countertop.  
“Guess I’ll just have to show you. Not sure if you’d believe me if I said what happened.  
“Try me sweetie,” she said with an amused grin, “Seen plenty of weird things in my line of work.”  
Gideon quickly untied the leather wraps and unfurled the cloth to reveal a sword hilt and leather scabbard. The scabbard itself had a slight curve to it. The grip was carved out of dusky wood with carvings on the side, and it had a gentle curve to it as well. A slight thumb depression was located behind the small cross-guard. The pommel was formed into a small hook. One didn’t need to be a trained weaponmaster or a smith to recognize that this was clearly a miyur forged sword. Gideon folded the cloth on the countertop, the blacksmith giving him a slightly puzzled look, once again there was an odd metallic sound as he put down the scabbard. This time it came from inside the scabbard itself. Without another word he unsheathed the weapon.

The blade, lacking any significant decorations aside from a craftsman's stamp near the cross-guard, came to a rather abrupt halt. Right at the point where it was beginning to curve outwards. It had been sheared off diagonally, leaving a pointed lower half. Gideon put the sword down and grabbed the scabbard. Metallic shards sliding out onto the countertop as it was tipped sideways. Maxi looked surprised for a moment.  
“Well, that is definitely not something you see every day. So mind telling me what caused that.”  
“A griffon,” Gideon replied, “He managed to snatch the sword at one point. Surprising amount of bite force in that beak. Shattered the blade like it was nothing.”  
“Wait, Griffon? You mean de Lafrisse’s griffon?” Maxi asked surprised. Referring to the local lord of the region who had put up the bounty for it. Gideon nodded in reply.  
“That’d be the one yes. Unless there’s more than one around here.”  
“I sure hope not, that thing’s been a plague on the region for a while now. Nearly lost one of my apprentices to it a while ago. So it’s dead now?”  
“It is,” he said with another nod,“ His lordship said he was going to have the head stuffed and hung up in his castle as well as the pelt made into a rug.”  
“Well thank the gods for that,” Maxi remarked, “But I guess that means my hunch was correct then.”  
“About what?” Gideon asked curiously.  
“About you in this case. Had you pinned as a Slayer when I saw you,” She replied pleased. The ampior referring to common term people used to describe adventurers, “You have that look about you...”  
“Gideon,” he said in reply to her unspoken question, “The name’s Gideon. But yeah, you’re right on that point I suppose.”  
“Is that an objection I hear?” She delivered him an amused look as one of her eyebrows quirked upwards.  
“Well not exactly, I mean I do plenty of slaying.”  
“Oh, I’ve got something you could slay,” Maxi mumbled coyly under her breath, low enough for him not to fully overhear it. The look she gave him as well as the brief smirk on her face was missed as well.  
“I’m more of a monster hunter or researcher.”  
“Fair enough,” she replied, “Although I’m guessing that difference is typically lost on people.”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe.”  
She couldn’t help but to snicker at the exasperation in his voice.  
“Well, for a Slayer you’re certainly one of the better looking ones I’ve encountered,” Maxi remarked with a grin. She leaned in closer to busy herself with assembling the remaining broken pieces. Gideon felt his cheeks suddenly get warm at the unexpected compliment. His reaction wasn't going unnoticed by the blacksmith, her grin getting wider. She shifted her stance slightly. Looking as if she wanted to get a more thorough look at the sword, causing the cleavage to deepen as her breasts mashed up harder against the countertop. Gideon’s eyes flitted in their direction before he quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. He thought he heard her giggle for a moment but wasn’t too sure.

“So how did you end up here? If you don’t mind me asking.” Gideon suddenly said, wanting to make some more small talk to make time pass. She stopped and looked up at him, her chin resting on the back of one hand.  
“By which you mean how an ampior, otherwise known for their xenophobia, ended up in a blacksmith in the Strummenlande?”  
She spoke somewhat nonplussed. Gideon looked to the side for a moment, feeling somewhat sheepish. Maxi laughed for a moment at his reaction before giving him a slight dismissive wave and continuing.  
“Relax, I don’t mind at all. I mean it’s not like you’re not the first one to have asked it anyway.”  
“Should’ve known. So how then?”  
“Oh, they threw me out because I was laughing too much,” she said with surprising casualness. Gideon said nothing but just looked at her, visibly confused, for a moment. It was then the mask broke and she began guffawing loudly. Something which had some mildly remarkable side effects with her chest Gideon noticed.  
“I’m just messing with you here Gideon,” she said between fits of laughter, “But that look on your face was pretty good.”  
She took a moment to collect herself, but she still had a half grin on her face for a while as she spoke.  
“But in all seriousness, my parents were captured during one of the later ampior wars into the southern realms like two or three decades ago. Then they spent better part of a year as prisoners of war and in the process managed to acclimatize themselves pretty well. So after the whole thing had ended, they decided to stay behind and settle down in a town near the coast. That I’m sure makes them enemy of the state or something like that.”  
She rolled her eyes for emphasis.  
“Either way, a few years later they had me and then a couple of more kids.”  
“So take it your parents were blacksmiths as well.”  
Maxi gave him a wry smile.  
“Oh, how could you’ve guessed that? Well, my da is at least, they’re still kicking about if you’re wondering.”  
“Same,” Gideon interjected with a brief nod.  
“He’s the one who taught me everything in this case so when I passed my adulthood rites I went elsewhere for my journeyman trials. Then a few years later I had my own smithy.”  
“Well, that’s my life story,” she laughed softly. Giving him another brief smile before turning a bit more serious, “Now as I recall you were here about possibly getting a sword reforged.”

Between them on the countertop Gideon’s sword now lay puzzled together. Outside of the visible seams where the pieces joined together it looked rather whole. He couldn’t help but to notice the bloodstains on the base section, from where the sword had been rammed into the neck of the griffon. Maxi looked it over, stroking a hand over her chin for a moment before she spoke.  
“Well, the sword can be reforged, the pieces are large enough to able to be joined together without having to be melted down again. Even if I would’ve preferred doing that in this case to strengthen the blade a bit more. Mix in some better quality metal to get rid of-”  
She stopped rambling mid-sentence.  
“Sorry about that,” she continued, sounding embarrassed, “Either way, based on the complexity of the work, seeing as it is a miyur blade after all. Not to mention it’ll take me a couple of days to do I’d say this will cost you about sixty gold coins.”  
Gideon’s winced internally. Sixty gold coins represented a rather considerable part of his funds, even after having been paid the bounty for the griffon a few days ago. Then again it had also been one of the more well paid jobs he had done recently so he could afford to spend a bit. Not to mention, he was used to living lean whenever money was scarce. Which happened perhaps a bit too often.

Apparently his reaction to the price estimate was visible, or Maxi was surprisingly good at reading people, because as he was reaching for his money pouch she began continued.  
“Although…” she trailed off.  
Sliding the blanket with the sword to the side, she leant forwards on her elbow again. Nibbling slightly on her lower lip, she gave him another brief look over as she was obviously contemplating something. Gideon couldn’t help but to wonder what she was thinking, figuring she possibly wanted him to work off some of the repair costs in the smithy. Or maybe she desired him to hunt for some material she needed for a project. It hadn’t been the first time he’d done that in order to pay for something either.  
“I do have an alternate proposition for you,” there was a small coy smile on her lips as she spoke.  
“Go on,” he replied, trying not to stare too intensely down her shirt in the process. By now he was reasonably certain she was doing it on purpose.  
“I’ll let you have the sword for half cost, even free if you do a good but there’s something you need to for me in return.”  
Her voice sounded husky all of a sudden and the blacksmith shop suddenly felt rather warm Gideon thought. One of her hands played idly with the hem of her top as if trying to fan herself. A bead of sweat slid down one of her breasts and disappeared in the darkness of the deep valley between them.  
“That would be?”  
The coy smile on her lips grew more significant. Meanwhile, his mouth felt rather parched and there was a odd heat to his cheeks. Between his legs something stirred.  
“Fuck me,” she said breathily, “I want you to bend me over my anvil and pound me senseless.”  
There was a hungry spark to her eyes, and her tongue licked her lips alluringly. She had by now tugged the hem of her top down far enough to give him a near excellent view of her breasts. Gideon swallowed thickly. This hadn’t been exactly what he had expected when she mentioned an alternate payment method. But then again he thought, what did he have to lose?  
“Deal.”  
Maxi pulled a hidden lever somewhere underneath the counter and behind him Gideon could hear the front door swing close.

She hooked a finger through one of the belt loops and pulled him closer towards her. Maxi slid over the countertop in order to reach him, breasts spilling out to the sides as they were mashed against the hard surface.  
“First I need to inspect the tools,” sensuality dripped from her voice like honey. One of her hands caressing his crotch, fingers tracing the outline of his rapidly stiffening member. She made a pleased humming noise.  
“Handsome and packing a warhammer. If I didn’t know any better I’d say women are throwing themselves wherever you go.  
“Case in point,” he replied with a gleam of amusement and mischief in his eyes.  
Maxi laughed playfully as her hand continued to fondle the growing bulge in his trousers, fingers slowly jerking the shaft through the coarse cloth. It was a slightly odd sensation, although it was also rapidly becoming uncomfortable as the member continued to swell and press against the confines of his underwear. Pleased with her initial inspection Maxi undid the belt and buttons on his trousers, a hand slipping inside. The ampior cooing quietly as her fingers slipped inside his underwear, feeling the thing lurking underneath. Gideon moaned as her rough fingers wrapped around the shaft, with her once again sounding very pleased with what she had found. Her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she coaxed the almost fully erect member out. The shaft was as wide as a pair of her fingers side by side, or slightly bigger than a pair of his. Its girth was comparable to an unpeeled banana. Unlike his tanned skin it was a shade darker and even when semi-erect it had a lazy, upwards curve to it. The faint outlines of blood vessels visible underneath the skin, one large vein idly snaking its way up the length of the shaft on one side. Maxi wrapped a hand around the shaft, pulling back the foreskin to reveal a pink coloured head in the shape of a blunt tipped mushroom. Underneath it hung a pair of average sized testicles covered in coarse black hair.  
“Mmm, not bad. Not bad at all,” she murmured appreciatively.  
A shudder ran up his spine as he felt her hot breath washing over the sensitive head.

Pressing the shaft against his groin, she gave the underside of the crown a big smooch with her lips before they slid downwards towards his gonads. She opened her mouth wider and pressed the flat end of her tongue against the shaft. Dragging it slowly upwards she gave him a lusty look as she did. As the tongue reached the zenith, she flicked the tip against the underside of the glans, smirking slightly as he shuddered. She repeated the process, starting from the base right above his testicles and then very slowly moved upwards. Reaching the zenith once more she opened wide and took the member into her mouth. Gideon groaning and his hands clenched by his side as the shaft was engulfed into the hot wetness of her mouth. Her lips sealing around the fleshy shaft right behind the head, cheeks caving inwards as she applied suction. Maxi began to leisurely move her head back and forth, a hand holding onto the shaft as the other fondled his testicles. But only for a moment before it dropped down to his thighs for support. She maintained this for awhile, her lips never breaking the seal around his shaft even as she pulled as far back as the very tip. Her hands stroked and caressed the shaft at random.

With a slight plop she pulled away and flashed him a lusty grin before letting her tongue travel up the length of the shaft again. Her tongue swirling around the head before her lips sealed around it again. Gideon not doing much other than groaning, one of his hands holding onto the nearby wooden beam for support as he felt himself sway slightly. She continued to bob her head on the shaft, her hands stroking or caressing his member or him. Maxi hummed pleasantly for a moment as she moved before pulling away again, looking up at him coyly she tapped the shaft against her soft lips. Letting the fleshy rob rub against them, the miyur feeling his toes curl inside his boots as her warm breath washed over it. Next she dove back in again, head moving slowly back and forth again. This continued for another while, the ampior sometimes pulling away and allowing her tongue to slide up and down its length before disappearing between her lips again. It wasn’t long before he was hard as an iron rod from her ministrations, but even then she displayed no signs of stopping. The motions gradually turned bolder and faster, Maxi taking more and more of his shaft into her mouth and down her throat. With one hand wrapped around the base of the shaft, she bobbed backwards and forwards rapidly. Her eyes closed with an almost blissful expression on her face, her lips almost reaching the base as they moved. Dribbles of spit dribbed from the corner of her mouth, spattering against the wooden floor of the shop.

She pulled away, breathing heavy and slightly flustered, but at the same time looking pleased with her accomplishments. Thin strands of saliva connecting the tip with her lips for a moment before she went back in again. As she sucked, Gideon felt bold and dragged a through her hair. She suddenly froze mid motion, but when his hand simply caressed her she continued. The brief look of disappointment flashing by on her face before she continued not going unmissed by him. The signs of her own arousal were beginning to show: There was an intense flush around her pale shoulders, her legs squirming behind her as she was lying on the countertop. Her thighs repeatedly rubbing against each other. She placed her arms on her back, fingers undoing the knot for the apron as her head bobbed and twisted around the member. Her tongue appeared to caress every centimeter of the hunk of meat between her lips. At times she pulled away, rubbing the hard shaft against her lips and allowing her tongue slide up and down its length before engulfing it again.

Suddenly he could feel both of her hands sliding up his thighs and grabbing a firm grip of his asscheeks. She pulled him towards her and soon her nose pushed up against his lower abdomen. Strangled noises of protests came from her throat as she held herself there for a moment, throat muscles working overtime, before she pulled away with a gasp. Maxi sputtered and coughed for a moment, tears in the corners of her eyes.  
“Hah, I knew I could do it,” she said with a satisfied grin. Her lips glistening tantalizingly. Gideon gave her an impressed nod before wrapped her lips around the head. Her motions were long and slow, accentuated by loud slurping noises as she began flooding her mouth with saliva. He could feel her tongue going crazy inside her mouth, slobbering over the shaft as it moved. The exposed flesh glistening wetly as she pulled back. She paused for a moment, lips encircling the absolute end of the head, as she seemed to prepare herself. Then she pushed forward, taking his member deeper and deeper into her mouth again. There was a slight sputter as the head briefly tapped against the back of her throat, her face scrunching up, but she continued on. Before long her nose was pressed up against his abdomen once more. But she didn’t remain there for long as she began pulling back again at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Every centimeter of emerging flesh drenched in saliva to the point that it almost looked polished. Her lips broke the seal around the crown with a faint gasp. She grinned at him cheekily, the tip of her tongue gently flicking against the underside of the glans briefly. Gideon could feel his member throb in rhythm with his beating heart.  
“Mhm,” she hummed pleased, “I’d say it passed.”

Maxi slid off the countertop and turned around. Gideon’s eyes following her backside as she walked towards the anvil. Her apron fell to the floor with a muffled clatter of tools. Followed swiftly by her stained tank top, the garment flung onto a nearby worktable. Her heavy duty leather pants dropped to the floor with a whump, the ampior stepping out of them without breaking her stride. Shed of all her clothes he took in the sight of her form. Muscles rippled underneath the pale skin of her back as she moved, her thighs looked like they were capable of crushing a skull. Or a melon for that part. Despite the strong musculature present her body was not shapeless by any regard. While her waist looked average, her hips flared outwards and giving her body a slight hourglass shape. An hourglass that could most likely break him over a knee if she so inclined. She had a firm apple-shaped rear. Much like the upper half of her body, her lower half was covered in body art. Her thighs were tattooed with a pair of black patterned bands. Much like her arms she had a pair of full sleeve tattoos on her legs. Starting from right above her knees and down to the top of her feet. Both ends decorated with criss-crossing patterns. A pair of black decorated bands went around her midriff to her front, both ends taping off on the small of her back. The string of her thong practically disappearing between her firm and muscular asscheeks. He could see the swell of her ample breasts from behind, a visible bounce to her bosom as she crossed the floor of the blacksmith. A slight exaggerated sway of her hips to her step. His keen eyes letting him see the slight shudder running through her body as she leaned against the anvil, her chest pressing up against the cold stone. She pushed out her rear towards him and spread her legs, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder.  
“My forge is all hot and ready for you,” she said smoldering.  
A moan slipped past her lips as she dragged a pair of fingers over her thong-clad crotch to tantalize him. A noticeable wet spot on the cotton cloth. In any other situation Gideon would have laughed at her incredibly corny line but at this point he was far too horny to care all that much.

Jumping over a counter built for an ampior is relatively easy, even for miyur who were on average only a couple of heads taller than them. Doing the same whilst having an erection sticking out from between your legs like an iron lance isn’t. But somehow he managed to, not wanting to bother with using the gate. Maxi’s backside swayed tantalizingly from side to side as he approached. The woman yelping and almost jumping out of her skin when the palm of his hand landed on her rear with a loud klatch. His fingers barely sunk down into the flesh of her backside before they hit the muscle underneath as he copped a handful of it. She moaned deeply as he rubbed the stinging pain into her buttcheek, the skin having turned a pale red in colour from the impact. Up so close he caught a whiff of her scents, of sweat and smoke. He unceremoniously pulled her thong to the side and exposed her ‘forge’, as she so teasingly had called it, to him. The area flushed red and her labia glistening with her juices. He sank down onto his haunches behind her and grabbed hold of her cheeks. Spreading them apart revealed the shockingly pink flesh of her velvet tunnel as well as her puckered anal rose above it. Max moaned loudly as the tip of his tongue travelled up the length of her slit. Her juices tasted bitter on his tongue, but the bitterness was comparable to a weak lemon in intensity.

Maxi’s knees buckled and for a moment she struggled to keep herself upright as Gideon’s tongue began lapping at her folds. Him wanting to repay the favour and getting her a bit more hot and bothered. His tongue moved up and down her lower lips at a steady pace, fingers spreading her lips open for easier access. Lavishing each wrinkle and fold with licks and hungry kisses. The tongue went around in wide loops around her sex, gradually working his way down to the center in a slow spiral. A ragged moan slipping out from her lips as the tip briefly brushed by her clit in its circular motion. Maxi let out a chorus of squeals and whimpers, a number of verbal encouragements thrown into the mix as well. Her hips bucking slightly and squirming as his surprisingly flexible tongue explored her nethers.

He suddenly stood back up, feeling his legs beginning to complain a bit too much over the awkward position for him to continue for too long. There was a slightly tangy taste in his mouth, and he briefly looked around for something to drink but found nothing. Or at least nothing sensible to drink, he wasn’t desperate enough to drink from the quench barrel or anything. Maxi’s head rose up from where it rested against her folded arms and she seemed to be on the verge to voice a protest at him stopping. But her complaint melded into a long drawn out moan as his middle and ring finger slipped inside her tender hole. Gideon felt her walls clenching down around his fingers for a moment as they sank down to the second knuckle. Maxi visibly shuddered when the fingers on his other hand grabbed hold of her hair and pushed her head back down on the anvil. A slight whimper as he wiggled the fingers inside her, a slight twitch to her hips in response. She moaned, her eyes squeezed shut, as he began gradually began to thrust. Gideon slowly but steadily beginning to increase the speed of his thrusts. The fast he went the bigger the response from her he got. His thrusting quickly creating wet schlicking noises as the rapidly pistoned out of her sex. He could feel his hand becoming drenched in her fluids as her sex began gushing. Maxi writhed and squealed in response, juices dripping from between her legs and splattering onto the sawdust-covered floor. Two fingers suddenly became three at one point. His fingers a blur as the pistoned in and out. She howled as the thumb on his other hand began to quickly rub against her clit. Drool seeped from the corner of her mouth onto the anvil, her eyes glassy and slightly vacant, as she continued to whimper and squeal. Her walls contracted around his fingers with increasing intensity as her hips twitched. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, the ragged moan on her lips stopping suddenly. Then she let out a long, almost content, sigh. Gideon felt a tremble running through her body while he could feel her velvet glove contracting round his fingers.

She moaned weakly as he pulled out his fingers, the digits sticky and glistening with her juices. The muscles in his arm ached duly from the sudden and intense exertion. Feeling rather cheeky he wiped them off on her rear. He held back a comment about her forge being ready now. With the front door closed there was barely a draft through the shop which meant the air was becoming warm and stale. His shirt beginning to stick to his body due to sweat. He unfastened the last button on his trousers, allowing them slide partially down his legs to free his crotch. Hopefully, he didn’t have to run, or anything or things would quickly be awkward. Maxi on the other hand was breathing heavily, her back rising up and down like a bellow as she chipped for breath. The very same breath catching in the back of her throat briefly as he rubbed the head of his members against her nethers. The miyur having managed to jerk some life back into it. Her fingers balled into fists as he seized her by the waist. His stiff member pointing right at her opening, a mere hair’s breadth between the two. The shaft throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat. His grip around her waist tightened in anticipation, fingers dimpling her tattooed skin, before his hips pushed forward.

They both groaned in unison as the blunt tip spread her lips open and the head slipped inside her, the well lubricated area offering little to no resistance. He hesitated for a moment, allowing her get used to him inside her. Maxi rose up slightly, hands gripping the side of the anvil as she pushed back against him. His member sinking deeper inside her in the process.  
“Mmm, a perfect fit,” he heard her say breathily.  
There was a seductive look on her face as she looked at him over her shoulder. A lurid spark to her eyes as her lips curled upwards. Gideon considered flipping her over to her back and fuck her senseless but that felt like he’d be skipping ahead of things. He began to slowly pump his hips, the crown scraping slightly against the tight, gripping walls with each motion. Maxi moaning softly as he began boring deeper with each long and slow stroke. The slapping of flesh against flesh echoing between the shop walls, alongside her moans as she was getting warmed up again. Her ample breasts hanging off her frame and bouncing back and forth.  
“Come on Gideon,” Maxi suddenly said, her voice teasingly seductive, between moans, “Show me that Slayer spirit and fuck me harder!”  
He let off an almost uncharacteristic grunt in response, pulling back his hips until just the point where the slightly flared head was about to slip out. Holding himself there for a moment he planted his feet down firmly onto the floor before driving his hips forward with one single brutal stroke. A resounding slap coming from where their bodies impacted with each other. Maxi throwing her head back as she moaned loudly. He began to pull back again, a new wave of moans coming from the ampior blacksmith in front of him, then slammed forward once more. A groan of lust coming from her as the head scraped against her tight velvet canal. Once more he drew his hips backwards and then slammed them forward. Again and again, faster and faster until he began jackhammering her sex. His hips almost a blur as he assailed her with long, swift strokes. The sound of meat slapping against meat increasing in volume and intensity.  
“Oh yes,” she hissed, “That’s the spirit.”  
Maxi’s body seemed to bounce back and forth between him and the anvil. His thrusting catapulting her forwards until her arms stopped her. All the while a chorus of moans and nasty praises at his work flowed from her lips. The sounds only serving to spur him on and his member had promptly turned into a battering ram that pounded her depths. The miyur letting some pent up aggressions or other emotions lose to give him an extra edge. Something which seemed to drive the blacksmith on as she began responding to his thrusting in earnest. Her hips thrusting back and gyrating against him every time they slammed into each other. A deep moan coming from her every time he managed to brush against her g-spot.

It was Maxi who gave out first, the ferocious pounding turning out to be too much for her and with a ragged scream she climaxed for a second time. Gideon gritted his teeth as he could feel her velvet canal spasm and clamp down around his shaft. Slowly but surely he managed to pull out as her body bucked furiously. The glistening wet shaft appeared to throb angrily at him for being denied its own release. A bead of precome pooling at the tip before gravity took hold of it, and it fell to the floor with a quiet splat. Her climax was brief but brutal, Maxi leaning against the anvil for support as she sucked ragged breaths. His heart pounded like a Dikari drum in his ears and his was breathing heavy and laboured. The intense fucking having taken its toll on his body as well. The shirt he wore clung to his back from sweat, large dark circles around his armpits. His body aching dully at places.  
“Passing with flying colours,” Maxi said pleased between gasps for air as she continued to lean against the anvil. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she noticed he was still hard, the shaft throbbing aggressively between his legs. Followed by her looking down between her legs.  
“Handsome, packing, not to mention very considerate. You certainly are a rare treat,” she remarked with an amused smile. Gideon to blushed at her comment. The blush disappearing into the flush of arousal that already covered his cheeks. Maxi chuckled softly at his apparent reaction before standing up. Clasping her hands above her head she groaned slightly as she straightened her back, bending it backwards towards him. Giving Gideon a rather excellent view of her chest in the process. When she then craned her head back to look up at him, giving him a sly wink he couldn’t help but to chortle.

Maxi deftly jumped up on the anvil and sat down facing him, her toes almost touching the ground before she spread them open. The bands he had seen going over her midriff angled downwards as they went over her toned stomach. They ended with a pair of angled prongs that framed her mound in a rather alluring fashion. A patch of coal-black pubic hair, trimmed interestingly enough into the general shape of a hammer, was located on her mound. It was now Maxi’s turn to blush, but just slightly, as Gideon’s lips curled into an amused smile at the sight of it. Her breasts were the size of cantaloupes, and while they would’ve looked average on a human they looked far plumper on her stockier and denser frame. Only possessing a slight sad to them they were capped with an areola the size of silver coin and pair of small stubby nipples that now stood out slightly. Located just above them was a tattoo of an eagle made out of geometric shapes, the thing ending midway down the valley of her cleavage. Unlike most of her body they were unadorned with tattoos, but she had a pair of brass barbell piercings through each of her nipples. Gideon felt his member twitch between his legs. She leaned back slightly, resting one hand on the top of the anvil as a pair of her fingers spread her lower lips open in a very lewd display.  
“My beast still needs slaying,” she said seductively.  
But there was, moreover, an amused undercurrent to her voice. The corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she nearly failed to maintain a straight face at her corny choice of words. Amused laughter threatening to bubble out from her. Gideon merely grinned back at her and closed the distance. Moving with surprising speed and deftness, despite the fact his trousers only barely clung to his legs, threatening to drop down to his feet at a moments notice. He grabbed her thighs as she leaned back on the anvil, her ample breasts falling sideways slightly, and aimed his member against her opening. The crow nosing for a moment against the opening of her honeypot, the flushed arousal standing out in stark contrast to her pale skin. Even if that also now had a rosy tint to it, her flesh warm underneath his fingers. Maxi nibbled her lip in anticipation as the head began parting her labia.

The shaft experienced no resistance as it entered her. Gideon groaned as her walls squeezed around the overly sensitive shaft and she moaned in turn as he bottomed out inside her, his pelvis pressing up against hers. He dragged his hips back, the curvature of his shaft and the slightly flared head enabling it to drag over every sensitive spot she had. A long whimpering moan passing from her lips as her eyes closed shut from pleasure. Just as the tip was going to slide out, he drove his hips forward hard. His shaft spearing her depths like he was going in for the kill. Which he was in one way. Gideon could feel his testicles beginning to tighten up as his climaxed crept closer. He silently prayed to the Siren for strength as he moved his hips back and forth mercilessly. Maxi’s hands seized hold of the edge of the anvil, the pounding impacts sending her forward across its surface. Her breasts bouncing wildly each time they collided with each other. Gideon’s hands sliding up from her thighs and across her stomach before they grabbed handfuls of the bouncing orb. Maxi moaned as his fingers sunk deep into the soft flesh, fingers pulling at the pierced nipples. Tapping an unknown pool of energy that he didn’t realize he had his hips slammed against her as he hammered deep into her again and again. His iron rod plunging into her hot forge with increasing frenzy. Juices flowed from between her legs and staining the stone. Each of his deep strokes made her breath hitch, the moaning and mewling noises coming from her sounding stuttered.

Gideon knew he couldn’t last for very much longer, his lungs burned with each breath he took and his body was screaming at him by this point. Underneath him Maxi moaned, gasped and writhed as he continued to pound away without remorse, his hips a near blur as he drove himself deep inside her. Sometimes hissing as he managed to hit the right spot in his frenzy. Each impact sending ripples up her body, the motion translating into her breasts bouncing around wildly. His hands having gone down to her midriff to maintain a firm grip on her. Sweat poured off him and he wrested off his damp shirt and flung it to an adjacent table. Maxi letting off an impressed coo as his chest was suddenly exposed. Her eyes taking in the athletic looking expanse of flesh, a forest of dark chest hair covering it, alongside its many scars. In particularly the large pink scar that went diagonally across his chest. Showing that the griffon had left its mark on him. She eyed the tattoo of a running wolf that adorned his upper left shoulder appreciatively, the leaping canine reaching partially up his neck. Gideon’s grip of her waist tightened as he leaned forwards, the speed of his thrusting increasing as he gave her his all. Maxi leaned her head back as she moaned loudly, half shouting encouragements to do her harder and faster as her body bounced back and forth. Her knuckles turning white from the grip her hands held on the anvil’s edge just above her head.

Things suddenly unravelled at a surprising speed. Maxi’s body suddenly went rigid, her lips forming a silent o as her back arched. Between her legs he could feel her velvet canal becoming a velvet vice as it contracted around his shaft. The stimulation becoming too much, he felt his scrotum wind itself up into a tight knot as his testicles pulled in closer towards him. With a bestial growl he pulled out, not without some difficulty as the mother of all climaxes seemed to have hit the ampior. In his heightened state of arousal, he thought he could feel his load rushing up the length of the shaft. His mouth went slack and his eyes slammed shut as he climaxed, everything going white behind his eyelids. Cheeks suddenly feeling as if they were on fire as they grew hot, toes curling inside his boots. His first shot went far, landing in the valley between her heaving breasts. The ampior moaning slightly as she felt it splatter on her body. His second shot landed on her stomach while his third and final shot seemed to just leap of the edge of his member. Getting tangled with her matted pubic hair. Gideon stumbled backwards as his legs ultimately gave up on him, the motion halted by a mostly vacant table. The thing creaking slightly as he sat down but nothing else happened. Meanwhile on the anvil Maxi had stopped moaning, her legs dangling limply off the side as she panted hard.

None of them uttered anything for a while, both of them trying to collect themselves and getting some life back into their exhausted bodies. Maxi suddenly made a motion with a hand, pointing weakly towards the far side of the forge. With his member now spent Gideon pulled up his pants and underwear. Groaning slightly he rose up from his inconvenient seat and stumbled over to where she was pointing. There was a waterskin on a table, almost full he realized as he picked it up. Uncorking it with his teeth, he took a few gulps of lukewarm water, the liquid tasting divine to his parched mouth. He shuffled wearily back to the anvil where Maxi had managed to get herself seated. Her hair was a disheveled mess and her backside was black from soot. He handed her the waterskin, as well as her tank top. She took a few gulps of water before wiping herself with the top. Then she promptly collapsed back down onto the anvil.  
“Thanks Gideon, I really needed that,” she said raspily as she stared up at the roof.  
“Likewise,” he replied, his voice slightly weary and strained as well, as he grabbed his discarded shirt.  
“Come back in a few days, and I’ll have your sword done.”  
“Be seeing you then,” he made his way towards the front door again. This time electing to go through the small gate on the side instead.  
“Just leave the door closed when you leave.”  
Octavia chuckled as he nodded slightly in response.  
“If she was that nice, how many times did you see her?” There was a teasing look in her eyes.  
Images of sweaty bodies grinding against each other, bouncing breasts, lips hungrily exploring skin flashed by in his head. Sounds of soft moans and creaking furniture echoing in his ears. He could feel his member slowly stirring to life between his legs at the memories. He subtly squeezed his thighs together to make it think otherwise.  
“A couple of times,” was his curt reply, but there was a mischievous spark in his eyes at the same time.  
Octavia’s rowdy laughter echoed into the night.


End file.
